


More Than a Trainer

by kikuhondacelste



Series: Of Fathers and Sons [1]
Category: Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuhondacelste/pseuds/kikuhondacelste
Summary: Brocken could tell something was off with Jaegar. He was his father after all. In spite of Jaegar not knowing that fact. He knows something is off with his boy and he'll get to the bottom of it.





	More Than a Trainer

Brocken knew something was wrong. Like most fathers do, they could tell when something was wrong with their children. He knows he couldn't directly tell Jaegar so he knew he had to lay hints and nods to Jaeger that he was there to talk if he needed.

Jaegar says he's fine but it's obvious he's not. He doesn't have that look in his eye that he always has. Brocken asks him if he's fine enough to train, to which he says yes.

Of course Brocken can't do much so he tells Jaeger to do a light routine, nothing strenuous. Just 50 sets of push ups, 30 sets of sit ups, and some running around town. Jaeger is complicit and does the exercises. Each with a sombre face. 

After finishing he asks to be excused to go somewhere. Brocken allows Jaeger to leave and do what he wants. Jaeger takes a shower, changes his clothes, and heads out the door silently. Brocken follows Jaeger, wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on.

Jaeger goes to a florist first and gets an assortment of flowers in a bouquet. After he goes and gets a a candle and a lighter. He rents a bike and starts riding it towards a cemetery very far away from where he lives.

Surprisingly Brocken was still following him. He may have been old but he was still agile enough to keep up with his son. By that it meant 5 blocks minimum behind his son. This meant more training for Jaeger, he has to be faster. He should've lost him by now. Unless he didn't want to shake him off.

Jaegar stopped in at the cemetery and chained his bike to the rack. Afterwards he walked in Brocken following him. Jaegar had walked up to a gravestone, it was his mother's. He places the flowers in front of the gravestone and lot the candle putting that in front of the grave as well. His eyes started to well up as he looked at his mother's grave. 

He started to openly cry and put his head down. Brocken couldn't see this and he grabbed Jaegar's shoulder. He turned him around and held his son in his arms. He only whispered to Jaegar " I'm here now... shh.. shh.. It's going to be all better."


End file.
